Letters from Daddy
by jeanosauryehet27
Summary: A year after ROTJ. Luke and Leia headed towards Vader's fortress on Vjun to search for some holocrons for the new Jedi Order. Leia found out something that will change her heart towards her biological father. One-Shot. A tribute to Carrie Fisher.


**LETTERS FROM DADDY**

 **By:** jeanosauryehet27

 **A/N:** I know it is a bit late but this story is fully dedicated to the beloved Carrie Fisher and a tribute for her greatness. May the Force be with you our sassy princess.

* * *

The New Republic is slowly progressing. One year after the Battle of Endor and the destruction of the Galactic Empire, with no heir left to succeed the previous Emperor, the Rebel Alliance decided to take control of the galaxy and convert it into the New Galactic Republic with Mon Mothma as its first Chancellor. The last of the Jedi, Luke Skywalker has begun rebuilding the new generation of the Jedi Order, fulfilling its promise to bring back the peace to the galaxy's hands. The old Jedi temple that has been left into pile of rubbles after the events of the Jedi Purge, led by the newly knighted Darth Vader and a battalion of a clone army has been built back into its previous glory and the Jedi Master Luke Skywalker has begun training the new generation of the Jedi Order. Leia Organa, princess of the obliterated Alderaan, has become one of the Chiefs of State of the New Republic.

Leia became engaged with the former smuggler—turned Alliance General Han Solo two weeks ago, with her brother's blessing and much to her amusement. Who would have thought that the very man she once swore to strangle with her bare hands is the one who will become her future husband? Force, the irony of all.

As the young woman walked into the balcony of her apartment, sipping a mug of caff in her hand, Leia's thoughts wandered to her brother, Luke. Luke had grown mature these years, honed from his Jedi training. He became wiser and calmer than before, a Jedi's character. But Luke hasn't changed at all, he is still the same sweet and innocent farmboy she'd met on the Death Star five years ago. She remembered the time when she first comforted him after General Kenobi was killed by Darth Vader. The mention of the Sith's name brought anger to Leia. Darth Vader, the man who was responsible for the destruction of Alderaan, the very man who had tortured her for the Rebel information, tortured Han and imprisoned him into carbonite and one who cut Luke's hand. The man who was her _father_.

Luke believed that there is still good in that monster. He even surrendered to the Empire to prove his promise and in the aftermath, Vader died after saving Luke from death by the hands of the Emperor. And when he returned, his expression was full of sorrow and grief. How could he mourn for that monster? The man who brought fear and oppression to the galaxy, the slayer of worlds, the personification of Death itself? Leia didn't even know why.

 _Darth Vader_ or _Anakin Skywalker_ might be her biological father, but Bail Organa is still her father. And that will never change.

As she sipped on her caff, she felt her brother approaching. Luke had thought her some basic methods of the Force such that he learned throughout the years such as meditation and feeling another one's presence. She was reluctant about the idea but she finally agreed. Leia had found it useful since she can feel what is happening next or if a person is lying.

"Nice view isn't it?" she heard Luke spoke.

"Yeah," she nodded, leaning against the railing. Luke approached beside her and leaned also on the railing.

"And Han?"

"Working on the Falcon," she replied "He'd bought some new modifications and decided to work on them now." She sipped her caff and placed it on the railing then looked at her brother. Luke's expression was blank, as if he was thinking about something.

"Luke?"

"You know Leia, I was thinking that…" Luke spoke then turned his gaze from the traffic to face her. "Since I'm training younglings." He looked away. "I need more Jedi holocrons to help me for the training."

"Why? Are the holocrons you found on the Jedi temple weren't enough?" she asked.

"Yes," Luke replied. "Most of the teachings from the holocrons found from the temple are basic and some of them are incomplete. I couldn't teach the younglings without those holocrons."

"And there aren't any holocrons out here Luke," she pointed out. "How could you possibly find more holocrons?"

Luke didn't reply. He rubbed forehead with his left hand in frustration. "It's no use," Leia concluded. The two of them were silent for a while until Luke was struck by an idea. "Leia," he spoke.

"What?"

"I think I know there is someone who could have more holcrons in his possession," he said.

"And who will might that be?"

Luke looked at her. "Father."

* * *

Leia stared at him in disbelief "What? You can't be serious!" she cried. All of the people Luke could mention, Darth Vader isn't the one of the people she'd expected. He might be a former Jedi but he was still a traitor and a criminal.

"I know," Luke said. "But I know that he has hidden holocrons somewhere. During the Jedi purges, he took mostly of them so that no Jedi could ever find it and use it to start another Jedi Order. I need your help, Leia and maybe this is the time that you could accept him—"

"I can't!" she cut him off. "I can't Luke… I'm not like you… Vader… he has done heinous to my—our family… to Alderaan… to Han… to you… I can't… I just can't…"

"Leia…" Luke soothed her. "He is _our_ father. You have to put aside the past and—"

"No!" she blurted out. "He is not my father! Bail Organa is my father! He is my father, not that _monster_!"

Hurt surged Luke. He'd been dreaming of a father for a long time, since he was very young. Uncle Owen was a closest thing for a father but, he still feel empty inside. And after Vader's revelation of his kin, he was horrified, shock and _betrayed._ How could Ben lie to him like this? And out of all the men in the galaxy, why did it have to be Vader?

But deep inside Luke, he knew that there is still good residing inside the monster. He always knew that Anakin Skywalker is still there, waiting for someone to set him free from that armored suit called prison. The man who was his father. For the last six months, he took solitude on Tatooine, training himself in the Force while waiting for Lando and Chewie's report for the lead of where the carbonated Han was taken. He became calm and patient, determined to show Ben that he could bring back Vader to the light; that destroying him is not the only way to save the galaxy from the dark realm of the Sith Empire.

And yet he was right, as his father had told him a year ago. Anakin Skywalker died moments ago from saving him from death by Darth Sidious' Force Lightning and embracing once again the Light Side of the Force in the last moments of his time before his death.

He'd told Leia about this many times before but she wouldn't listen, having a great difficulty to accept the revelation of her true parentage. He wouldn't blame her. Darth Vader had destroyed them and the people who were close to them. But Anakin Skywalker will never have the heart to hurt them.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I pushed you again."

Leia didn't answer for a while, looking away from his and gazed at the traffic lines. "Alright," she answered after a pause. "I'm coming with you."

"W—What?" Luke stammered, shocked and not completely believed of what his sister had said. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure one peek inside Vader's house wouldn't hurt," Leia said sarcastically. "Besides, I'm curious what is inside of his properties and maybe I might be surprised if I find out that the Dark Lord of the Sith is actually a neat-freak," she added with a smirk.

Luke chuckled. "So much of marrying a scruffy-looking nerf-herder," he remarked with a shook of his head.

Leia flashed him the infamous Han Solo cocky grin on her face.

* * *

The ship exited the hyperspace into the Auril Sector, located beyond the Outer rim. After finding holocrons inside Vader's palace, they found no holocrons but only kyber crystals and training 'sabers. Luke took all of them, deciding it could be useful for the Jedi Training as well. They've found out the coordinates of Vader's fortress, The Bast Castle in Vjun inside the Sith Lord's office chambers. It is a Sith fortress that has been built centuries ago, using it as a Sith refuge. The Emperor had given it to Vader as a gift for the successful hunt of the Rebels. No one except the two Sith Lords knew the existence of the said fortress and so, Luke and Leia had decided to travel to Vjun to find out its shrouding mystery and the holocrons as well.

The sight of Vjun appeared in front of the ship's viewport. It was acidic yellow, covered with greenish clouds and crackling thunders. A fitting place for the nest of hell.

The ship entered Vjun's atmosphere, avoiding the crackling thunders erupting from the sky. Following the coordinates, they found the stark and enormous structure of Bast Castle and landed on one of its hangar bays.

"Nice view," Leia remarked as they descended on the ship's ramp door.

"Uh huh," Luke agreed. "Come on; let's see what's inside here."

The twins entered inside the massive doors of the castle and were both fascinated by its enormous design. Leia was struck by the flow of powerful emotions radiating inside. She can feel the darkness, coldness, anger, hate, rage and fear but she also felt… love, sorrow, grief and longing. What is going on?

They walked on the empty hall, looking around at every feature they passed. They've passed through many doors but found only interrogation devices and chairs or desks. But Luke knew that the holocrons are here somewhere.

"Let's split up," Luke decided.

"What?" Leia responded in shock and surprise.

"If we split up, we can find them easily," he explained.

"But what if there is something wrong happened here?"

"Nothing will happen here Leia," Luke assured her. "And besides, I think you can handle yourself. But if something goes wrong." He pulled out his lightsaber and handed it to her. "Just use this."

Leia took the weapon carefully from his hand and examined the hilt. "What about you?" she asked worriedly.

"I can handle myself," Luke answered, waving her off. Leia rolled her eyes in response.

"Alright Jedi Master," she said finally, clipping the weapon on her belt. "And let's meet back here at 1900 hours."

"Yeah," Luke replied and then the two had take down different paths, splitting apart to begin the search for the holocrons.

* * *

As Leia walked, she felt something, as if it was calling out to her. She feared that it might be a trap but she decided to follow it, hoping that it will lead her to the holocrons. She couldn't stay here any longer. She can't stay long inside the monster's lair.

Leia followed it until she reached a massive door, far larger than others. Without any hesitation, she entered inside and saw a large egg-shaped pod resting in the center of the room. Curious and amazed by its structure, she approached it carefully and she was struck again by the emotions that she'd felt before, only it was stronger. She opened the pod and with a hiss, it slowly opened until a large leather chair was revealed inside it. Then she realized that, she was inside Vader's chambers, in the cavern of the beast.

Fear and terror gripped her chest as she stifled a scream, making her way to the exit but stopped when she felt as she was being pulled again back into the chamber. Leia resisted it first but then, she obeyed and let it lead her back to the pod.

 _What am I doing?_ She thought in frustration but to her surprise, she pulled out a large wooden box under the leather chair that was covered with dust. Sweeping the dust off with her sleeve, she saw engraved letters on top of its lid.

 _ **Anakin Skywalker**_

Leia's hands trembled while holding the box. She wanted to slide it back where she had found it or throw it away but instead, she opened the lid carefully and inspected its contents inside as she sat down on the leather chair.

She pulled out a small piece of folded worn-looking paper from the box. Curious to see what's written inside the letter, she carefully unfolded it and began to read its contents.

 _Dear little one,_

 _I know it is funny but I always wanted to write a letter to you, just in case that when you are born and have grown up into this world, you might read this and know that how much I wanted you._

 _I just came back from fighting and your Mommy told me that she is pregnant with you! Don't you know how much happy I am to learn that I am going to be a Daddy? Your Daddy? It has been a dream for me and for your mommy to have you and be a family we've always wanted and you are the answer to our prayers. Oh sweet angel, you are our little blessing from the gods._

 _Although we wanted your gender to be a surprise, I always know that you are a girl, my little girl but your mommy told me that we are having a boy with blue eyes and blond hair. But my heart is still set to my beautiful girl with dark-colored curls and sweet brown eyes, just like her mother. I've always dreamed to have a little princess whom I will cherish and protect with all my life and soul. Daddy will make sure that the time you are born, the galaxy will be a safe place for you to grow up and live, where you are safe and protected._

 _You and your mommy are my source of strength; the reason why I still fought against the tyrants and oppressors that threatens the peace and democracy in the galaxy. I will be your shield, your bulwark; no one will ever hurt you as long as I live._

 _Daddy loves you so much and I look forward meeting you my princess._

 _Love,_

 _ **Daddy**_

Leia folded the paper with a shaky breath after reading the letter written on it. How could someone so evil and monstrous be someone so gentle and loving? After reading the letter, she never knew that he will actually feel to be so happy and overjoyed at the news of becoming a father. She always assumed that her _birth mother_ was raped or forced into Vader's will but it seems that she didn't know Vader at all.

 _You don't know anything about him,_ a voice that sounded like her spoke into her mind. _You never know how much he wanted a daughter. You never know how much he wanted_ _ **you**_

Feeling the need to read more of the letters inside the box, Leia unfolded another piece of folded paper and began to read the contents carefully.

 _Dear little one,_

 _How are you now? Your mommy's tummy is growing much bigger and I think that you are also growing as well. You are certainly like your daddy. I can tell that. Every night, you always make mommy hungry and awake and you know what does that mean? Daddy have to go and make or buy food at 3 o'clock in the morning because both of you are hungry. But don't worry, I enjoyed it so much if it means to see you growing to be a healthy baby by the time you are born._

 _Do you want to become a kickboxer my child? Because I always heard you kicking inside your mommy's tummy. Poor mommy, she had to deal with your kicking skills alone._

 _But you know, I'm anxious as each day passes, eager to see you and be held into my arms. I wanted to see your eyes opening as you wake into a new world, wanted to cling your tiny baby hands into mine and watched you sleeping peacefully, knowing that you're safe with me, away from harm that will come unto you. That's how I wanted you so much my sweet, so much. You are my joy, my light along with your mother and I want to show it to the whole galaxy how much I'm happy to become your Daddy._

 _Come home to us soon, my sweet cherub. Daddy is impatient and I hated waiting._

 _Love,_

 _ **Daddy**_

Leia bit back a sob. How many more letters she could read to see the man who fathered her? The man who has been waiting eagerly for her to come into his life? The man who swore to cherish and protect her with all his might?

Her heart clenched as her emotions overwhelmed her. Luke is right, there is still Anakin Skywalker inside of Darth Vader and only their love could set him free from the chains of the monster that had brought fear and terror throughout the galaxy. She'd been blind from her animosity to see it, desperate for justice and democracy that she even wanted to condemn her _own_ father to death.

Darth Vader was the one who tortured her and let the Death Star destroy Alderaan, tortured and froze Han into carbonite and maimed Luke's hand, not Anakin Skywalker.

Anakin Skywalker was the one who saved Luke from death when he threw the Emperor on the reactor shaft, saved the galaxy and brought the Force back into balance and lived long enough to tell Luke that he is right about everything and tell her those words.

And he died without begging for his daughter's forgiveness.

Leia's heart dropped. It was true. The daughter that he'd wanted for so long never wanted him. The daughter he'd grown to love hated him. The daughter he'd sworn to protect has been hurt by her own father.

The daughter he'd waited to come was gone.

And she will never come back.

Pain and guilt pierced the princess' heart, to herself and to _her_ father as well. He could have it all, but he chose the dark side over them. He chose power _over_ love.

But why? Why would he do it? He'd been sweet and selfless, as she had described him from reading the letters inside the box. What had caused him from being a caring and loving father into a ruthless and heartless monster?

 _Maybe the letter could give me the answer that I wanted;_ she thought as she dug inside the box and picked another letter.

But as soon as she read the other letters, her heart melted at each words written on the letter. He is so sweet, so caring, and so funny that she laughed whenever she read the hilarious moments that he had written on the letter. She even noticed the dates written on the upper side of the letter are dated each day, meaning that he was writing letters to her every single day and kept it in this very box; he felt like the father she'd always dreamed to have before. She loved Bail Organa, but that wasn't enough. It was like; she was waiting for someone to give her the love that she needed.

Leia felt like it is time to put aside the past and look into the larger picture. Her heart is slowly opening in acceptance; her mind recognizes Anakin Skywalker as her father.

She did not betray Bail Organa, although he was the one who raised her. But she has to accept her blood, and she felt like she achieved the true peace in her life.

Leia Organa is the name given to her for her own protection, to hide her from the ugly truth that bears inside her. Leia Skywalker is her name, it is the identity of who she really was and what is the fate destined to her. She is not the daughter of Bail and Breha Organa, but the daughter of Anakin Skywalker and the name of the woman who had been in her dreams.

Sadly, she did not know who her mother was. She was a walking enigma to her; a mystery that cannot be unveiled for the people who had known her died a long time ago. She has no identity but Leia knew that she loved her, lived long enough to give birth to her and to Luke. Their mother sacrifices herself so that the hope that has been lost will be returned and used it to save the galaxy from the hands of the evil menace.

But perhaps the possibility of her mother's true identity was here in these letters. Pulling out the last letter, she unfolded it and began to read the written words.

 _Dear child,_

 _You're 8 months old now and a month due for your birth. I can't bear the thought of you being born so soon. You have really inherited the Skywalker genes, impatient and anxious in everything. And in the day you are born, everything will change including my life's and your mother's._

 _I must tell you the truth about who are your parents before you are born. I am a Jedi Knight, and my duty is to keep the peace in the hands of the galaxy. My fellow Jedi often told me that I am the prophesized Chosen One, the one who will bring balance to the Force since I have the highest record of midichlorians inside me. This prophecy has been burdening my shoulders since I was very young. My mentor worked trained me hard to become the Jedi he wanted me to be. They've expected me to be a spiritual leader, shining in endless seams of purified light and utter perfection. But in my very heart and soul, this is not what I wanted myself to be. I want a family, love and a complete normal life where there is no intrusion but only us, leaving in blissful peace and flowing with endless love and happiness._

 _You are a forbidden child, someone who shouldn't exist. Jedi are devoted and fully committed to no-attachments and emotions, believing that it will lead you to astray into the evil and darkness of the Force. But I broke that rule anyway because I love your Mommy so much and I couldn't bear the thought of living without her. She is a galactic senator, a diplomat and a strong and devoted leader. She is better in keeping her emotions in check than mine. She was the one who reasoned out that it was impossible for us to be together since I am a Jedi and she is a senator but we love each other and decided to marry in secret. That is the price we paid for our love._

 _The war that has broke out for three years separated us. We've barely have a time together since I have to fight against the terrorists who threatened the peace and democracy in the galaxy. I only come home for several weeks and months, missing your mother every single day. Before you, she is the reason why I still survived, why I still held on to my dear life, and when the war is over and peace is finally proclaimed, I can leave the Jedi Order for good and settle down with your mother to form a family and live normally and peacefully until our last breaths._

 _But don't worry my little one, once you are born, the world is safe for you to grow up in. You will never experience the life of fear, only sheer happiness and innocence. Daddy has found a way to save you and your mommy. This power will keep you alive and safe by my side._

 _I love you my young one._

 _ **Daddy**_

A cold shiver ran down through her spine upon reading the last words of the paragraph. _This power will keep you alive and safe by my side._ What is going on? Was Anakin Skywalker turned to the dark side when he wrote this letter?

How? Why?

She couldn't understand what is going on. But she was glad that she learned something about her mother. A senator from the old Republic. It seems that she followed her mother's footsteps at all.

But there are still questions that are needed to be answered.

Taking a deep breath, Leia pulled the last letter from the box. She noticed that the paper is not as worn as the previous ones. Had Anakin stopped writing letters?

Unfolding the paper, she read the date written on the letter. _Empire Day, 9 BBY,_ his last letter was written 10 years ago, on her tenth birthday. Leia continued to read and her dark eyes widen in surprise when she read the first two words in the letter.

 _ **I'm sorry.**_

 _I'm sorry sweetie. Daddy didn't do it. He didn't keep his promise to you and to your mommy. Daddy is so sorry for everything._

 _I thought I've done everything to keep you safe from harm that I fear will come to you. Believe me, Daddy tried but in the end, I lost you._

 _I'm sorry that you never born to see the beauty of the world, despite of its cruel nature. Never feel the cold breeze of the wind where you can enjoy as long as you want, never feel the warm of your Daddy's protective arms as he hugs you nor feel the softness of your mommy's lips when she kiss you goodnight. You never grow up to fulfill your dreams and ambitions for your life as I stand beside, supporting you._

 _Leia, or Luke, the name that we've decided for you, you should be ten now, celebrating the first decade of your life here in this world but you didn't because you are gone now, you will never come back to me even if I wait for you for thousand years._

 _I can only wish that please be happy wherever you and your mommy are. Please don't ever forget that I always, will always love you. I miss you so much and I'm sorry for hurting you._

 _Please forgive Daddy for everything, I'm sorry._

Leia collapsed on the chair, sobbing as she held the paper tightly, grasping it into her heart. Hot tears cascaded down her cheeks, her heart clenched painfully as her emotions overtook her. She can feel his pain, angst and regret, imprinted on the words written in the letter. He'd been Darth Vader the time this letter was written and yet, he wrote it to see that how sorry he was, despite the years of being in the darkness, he still _loved_ them.

 _I'm sorry Father!_ She cried. _I'm sorry if I didn't become the daughter you've always wanted to be!_

She and Luke had been his key to redemption, because he loves them and he will do anything to keep them safe. He sacrificed himself because he wanted them to be happy. He chose to gladly step out from their lives to move on, to forget the anger and put aside the dark past and ugly truth that lurks inside them since their birth.

" _He told me that I was right about him Leia."_ Luke once told her after his return to her from the battle of Endor. _"That I'm right that there is still good inside him."_

Luke was right. Anakin Skywalker remains inside the shell of the monster, fighting to resurface and bring back the light to the hopeless and crippled galaxy. There is a man inside the machine. The father inside the monster.

And because of him, the galaxy was saved.

As Leia continued crying, Luke Skywalker entered the chambers, feeling his sister's presence inside as he carried a load of holocrons in a haversack.

He saw her sitting on the hyperbaric chamber, clutching something on her chest. A ripple on the Force was felt as powerful emotions radiated from Leia. Sadness, pain, regret, love and acceptance. Approaching her carefully, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Leia?" he asked with concern.

Leia didn't reply. Instead, she pulled him and wrapped her arms around his waist as tears began to soak his shirt. "He…" she began. "H—he w—wants us… Luke… He... wants us…" Leia pulled out her other hand and handed him the paper. Luke took it from her and began to read it as he continued comforting his crying sister.

The young man's heart filled with sorrow after reading the letter. Wrapping his arms around her, he can feel his tears on his throat. "Father…" he sobbed. "Thank you for everything."

Suddenly, a warm feeling enveloped them. Luke and Leia looked up and saw the gleaming figure of Anakin Skywalker wrapping his arms around them, his blue eyes shining with tears and loving smile curled his lips.

"Father…" Leia whispered. "I forgive you... and I'm sorry for hating you."

Anakin nodded in understanding as he bent down to kiss the crown of her head. "I'm sorry too Leia," Anakin answered. "I'm sorry if I hurt you and the people you love. Daddy was so sorry and I love you so much."

"I know," Leia replied. "But it doesn't matter. All I want is to accept you as my father. I love you too Daddy."

"And me too Father," Luke put in.

"Be happy you two, your mother and I are very proud of you," Anakin said as his ghost began to vanish.

"We will," the twins answered in unison. "What is our mother's name?" Leia asked.

Anakin smiled as he vanishes. "Padmé," he answered. "Padmé Amidala. There is a holodisk inside the box." And after that Anakin Skywalker returned to the netherworld of the Force.

Leia quickly dug into the box and pulled out a small holodisk. Pressing the play button, a blue-holographic image flickered into life. It was a woman. She is beautiful, an image of a goddess. She is wearing a navy blue long-sleeved dress with a large ruby and pearls that ornate around her collarbone. Her dark curls cascaded around her shoulders, framing her angelic face. Her brown eyes are full of life and she gazed at them lovingly with her pink, luscious lips curling up into a tender smile. Her hand is cupping her pregnant belly while the other is clutching a wooden-carved pendant that Luke recognizes as a japor snippet.

Below the hologram, there is a sentence written on it. Luke bent down and read it out loud.

" _ **Padmé Amidala, my beloved Angel forever and always."**_

Leia covered her mouth with a sob, hearing the loving caress of each word spoken, especially their mother's. They were more than happy for they knew that their parents loved them. Leia's heart filled with peaceful contentedness for there is no anger or hate inside her but love and acceptance. There is no one to loathe at for they are dead and were brought to justice. The victims and innocents could rest in peace and the accused will finally have their names cleared. The democracy that they've been fought for so long have restored back into the galaxy, healing every wounded and broken hearts in each one of them. War is over. Everything will return as what they should have been.

Taking the box and its contents, Luke and Leia Skywalker left the room together, arms wrapped on each other. Love and joy radiated their presences, glowing throughout the dark surroundings of the stark and enormous castle. They've decided to keep their father's box with them, preserving their memories in their mind, heart and soul.

After years of struggling and fighting, Leia had achieved her true piece through the letters from Daddy.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Took so long enough for me to finish this one-shot *wipes sweat from brow* 'cause I just got home from night swimming with my friend's family. One more swimming activities and I'll be like Mace Windu! I'll be busy for a while since I needed to finish a short story for the school paper and I needed to prepare requirements for the enrollment next week but I'll do my best to update The Lost Father and The Angel's Revenge.**

 **Please hope you like this one-shot! Enjoy my Jedi Knights!**

 **-jeanosauryehet27**


End file.
